Kreacher My Love: Harry Potter fan fic
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: This is a continuation of Regulus Black's story had it not been full of plot holes in books. Here is our take on how it went down. We must warn you, Gentle Readers, that this even sort of traumatized us at first, but the idea came to us in a dream and we listened to it.
1. Chapter 1

Kreacher my Love/A Harry Potter fan fic

By JekyllHydeClub

This is a continuation of Regulus Black's story had it not been full of plot holes in books, trust me google it we're not by far the only ones to have seen this. Here is our take on how it went down. We must warn you, Gentle Readers, that this even sort of traumatized us at first, but we listen to the tales characters whisper to us and are loyal to them, writing them down even if we don't particularly like it. Bottom line it makes sense. One of us had a dream that inspired this writing/Makes us feel like the Shellys' now all we need is a Lord Byron to hang out with.

For now this story is self contained. Most characters other than Magritte WestCraven, Dora and Mortis, the death phoenix, belong to JKR and not us, obviously.

In this 2 hearts at last come together who should've been so for a long time. Two souls who were suffering have at last found their well deserved peace.

A little back story here as the relationship between Regulus Black and Kreacher may be...ur...a bit difficult for people to grasp as it is so strange. Regulus Black's story doesn't change from what JKR wrote. What she was not aware of was that he had a vampire friend turn him before he went into the lake ofInferi. He hid out only returning when it seemed Voldemort had resurfaced. He'd been unable to find Kreacher or the house before due to the charms Sirius had placed on it for the sake of the order, and had sent the elf a note he'd never gotten. So Regulus also believed it was unsafe to return before that. He also believed that Kreacher did not wish to see him again due to what Kreacher suffered at Voldemort's hands. Regulus falsely believed that Kreacher blamed him because he, Regulus, blamed himself. Regulus is a bit of a tragic character in that sense carrying all the blame that was his and then some for unknowingly following the monster Voldemort was and never being aware. Not only that this error in judgement nearly got his dearest friend killed for such a stupid reason as to see if some defenses on a locket actually worked!

This bit of writing takes place between Harry's 5th and 6th year of school.

Regulus stared at the door to Grimmauld, Severus and Magritte at his side. He was unable to find the house without help so they had accompanied him.

"Should we wait or would you like us to go," Mag asked quietly. Regulus turned to the red head and smiled in gratitude.

"I'll be alright now I think. Thank you both. If he doesn't wish to see me I'll just go." He dropped his gaze, knowing whatever Kreacher may feel he deserved it.

"Good then let's go," Severus said. The man looked bored, which was probably one of his more pleasant expressions. That thought caused Regulus to smile.

"Thanks again," he said and watched as the couple linked hands and disapparated. Seeing Severus in a 'couple' situation was almost as odd as knowing Voldemort had somehow managed to escape death! Mag was a bit more reserved than Severus but a Slytherin with a talent for making wands from stones and working with magical creatures. Many quipped that her preference for the company of nonhumans was what drew her to Severus. How the dour man got someone so young and pretty was a bafflement for most but Regulus was pleased to see someone finding a place where they fit. He never had and likely did not deserve to.

Turning slowly he resolutely regarded the door, his former front door for 18 years until his world had fallen apart and he had to flee for his life. The only person with whom he'd ever fit in any way was behind that door. His best friend, the only one who completely accepted him for who he was, and how had Regulus repaid that devotion? By sending him oh so proudly to do some task for Voldemort that nearly got him killed.

The black death phoenix on his right shoulder ruffled his feathers as if to say 'let's get on with it, then...PLEASE.' Mortis could say so much with a ruffle of the feathers or a tilt of the head. The black death phoenix had come to him out of nowhere, to his mind at least, after he'd become a vampire and remained at his side from then on.

The constriction in Regulus's chest told him he wasn't going to find this easier by standing and staring at the door so he lifted a hand to knock. When the knock was done he felt a surge of relief. He had done it. There was no stopping now. And how ever angry Kreacher was, no matter what his old friend said, he deserved it all and then some.

The curtain at the window moved then a few heart stopping seconds went by before the door was angrily yanked open. Kreacher stood there looking...unwell, old, tired, and very angry. His rumpled elf sack hung on him and his skin had a sallow look. He wasn't much older than Regulus, and yet he stood with a pronounced stoop. His round blue eyes snapped fire, though, as he glared daggers at Regulus exactly as Regulus had expected him to do. Kreacher had looked at him in such a way many times in his nightmares, after all.

"Who sent you," the elf growled. "Kreacher has a mind to skin you alive for this. For coming here to tear Kreacher's heart out wearing the face of his beloved Master Regulus."

Yes indeed he did deserve to be skinned alive for...but wait, Kreacher had just called him beloved Master Regulus...Could it be?

"Kreacher. It is me. I...I tried to write you, to tell you where I was, to have you come to join me with Dora in Rome."

"Kreacher knows no Dora and Kreacher does not believe! Kreacher saw his master die. Do not lie to Kreacher!" The elf's face was twisted in pain, his eyes now showing misery along with the angry glare.

"Dora is the one who turned me into a vampire. I asked her to so I'd survive. You thought I'd lost my mind when I told you the lake wouldn't kill me, remember? I promised you I'd be fine and you thought I was out of my head. Which I was with rage over what that monster did to you, but I was still speaking clearly on the topic of me not dying. The lake water did make me very ill, though, because I swallowed more than I realized. I was too ill to move for weeks and by the time I was able to hold a quill to write you or even think to formulate words in my own mind, the charms had already been placed on the house that kept it hidden from me. Albus Dumbledore told me what Sirius had let them use our home for when I went to him to see about helping to bring down Voldemort as my last attempt apparently didn't work."

Regulus found himself speaking in a rush in hopes of getting it all out before Kreachher either skinned him alive as he'd promised to do or slammed the door in his face.

"

"I came to offer assistence upon reading in the papers that Voldemort was somehow alive. I just returned today. Please I just wanted to see you...to apologize. Because you were the only one I ever cared about and you were the one I hurt by my stupidity..."

He couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face or the breaking of his voice.

"Master Regulus looks the same," Kreacher marvled, his own voice breaking as his own eyes filled with tears.

"How can Kreacher know it is truly Master Regulus, though, Kreacher wonders." The elf's face was full of longing. He obviously wanted to believe even through the doubt, for which Regulus admired him. It was wise. "Master Regulus would never taint his blood by becoming a vampire."

"He would if it kept him alive. And that's why I look the same. But I'm still me, Kreacher. I promise," Regulus insisted. He planned to offer the same to Kreacher, but not today. He wanted to give Kreacher time to adjust. He knelt down and reached out to his friend, hoping for the embrace that said Kreacher would at least consider forgiving him.

"What was Master Regulus's favorite dish for Kreacher to make him," Kreacher asked, remaining in the doorway.

"The roast duck in your secret sauce and the honey cream cheese cookies. I can't choose just one," Regulus said with a sad smile because as a vampire he could no longer enjoy either ever again. With a strangled sob Kreacher rushed forward and threw himself at Regulus, clutching him as words pored out mingled with broken sobs.

"Kreacher let the house go. He was so miserable and the order befouled everything. Filthy muggle loving swine. Sirius threw out the Master's ring," he howled. " Kreacher was unable to save Master Regulus's father's ring! And he also couldn't destroy that locket as Master Regulus wanted even though he tried...Kreacher tried so hard, he tried everything he could think of!"

"I don't care...None of that matters as long as you're alright and don't hate me," Regulus said, rocking the elf in his arms as a way to soothe them both. "Oh Kreacher, things just got so messed up somehow," he lamented quietly.

"Kreacher knows," the elf hiccuped.

"Can you ever forgive me," Regulus asked. "I never meant to leave you, I swear it."Kreacher clung to him wordlessly, simply nodding.

"I thought you hated me when you never answered any of my letters," Regulus said, his voice breaking again.

"Kreacher could never hate Master Regulus."

They embraced silently for several minutes and it was Kreacher who at last pulled away with a sigh. "Master Regulus should come in and get himself settled while Kreacher attends to the house. There is so much work to be done in order to make it nice again and proper for Master Regulus! Master Regulus's room is still the same," he added brightly.

Regulus stood. "Very well but no attending to the house. I don't want you out of my sight. We have so much to catch up on. I have to tell you about Dora. She is a dear friend and you will love her."

"Kreacher already does, for she saved Master Regulus's life for Kreacher," the elf proclaimed firmly.

"And this is Mortis. He's a death phoenix."

Kreacher nodded, locking eyes with the bird as though they exchanged a silent message.

"They are very rare indeed," Kreacher breathed reverently, reaching out a hand to lightly touch the bird's gleaming feathers.

Two weeks later

Regulus had spent the past 2 weeks helping the order in any way he could, taking down death eaters he could find on the streets for his evening blood meals and helping Harry with the mind magics so Severus didn't have to. If Regulus could do nothing else to take Voldemort down personally he would at least do all he could to make sure Harry Potter was well equipped to do so. Kreacher and Severus both stridently insisted that such would take an act of around 7 gods because the boy was so stupid, but Regulus had hope.

In spite of being surrounded by friends, and being able to help, Regulus didn't believe he would ever completely feel like his old self again or shake the guilt that hung upon his shoulders like the black wings of a fallen angel. The youth full of dreams and plans had died with his disillusionment so many years ago. He still blamed himself for Kreacher's many years of loneliness and sorrow and he likely always wood. That awareness was his cross and his torment. He sighed, struggling to focus on the book he held. He and Kreacher were in the Black family library, Regulus reading a book on enchanted objects and Kreacher cleaning. Regulus had asked him to sit and read the book together, but Kreacher insisted he'd already read all the books in the library several times over. Regulus supposed he had, having nothing else to do, another thing that was his fault.

"What troubles Master,"Kreacher's voice rasped as he came to stand by Regular's side.

"Nothing, really,"Regulus answered without looking up.

"You're the best thing about being back, but it's still...hard."

"Kreacher missed master. Kreacher was alone for so long, thinking Master had died out of anger for what Voldemort had done to Kreacher."

The elf shook, and Regulus struggled to blink back tears. They'd had their tearful reunion when he'd first returned, but it was easy to become emotional again. Kreacher always loved and accepted him no matter how worthless he felt. He never reproached him his dark moods, only sat with him and lended unconditional love and support.

'You know," he mused, lowering the book.

"You and I went through the same sort of thing, being disillusioned by Voldemort the hard way then suffering afterward for different reasons. I swear, Kreacher I'd have come back for you if I'd felt it was safe."

Kreacher nodded, wiping at his own eyes.

"Kreacher knows Master loves him. He was the only one who ever did."

After a time, Kreacher asked a question that Regulus found startling.

"What if Master Regulus found a nice girl. It seems to work for Severus. He may be just as grumpy but he at least appears to sleep better and be easier in his heart."

The elf grinned and the expression brought Regulus sharply back to their younger days and how the 2 would sit together and share observations about Regulus's few school friends.

Regulus smiled, though the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"So let's say I meet a very nice girl, Kreacher. Nice and pretty to. I'll likely bed her, then what? I've been there before, so why put her through it? I can't seem to connect deeply with anyone. They just don't...hell can't understand. Who I am, who I was, what I've gone through, and how damned tired of all of it I am."

Mortis nipped his ear in annoyance before flying from his shoulder to the window to gaze broodingly out into the darkness.

Regulus sighed. That was another worry. HE couldn't help feeling miserable, but feared that it would eventually drive Mortis away. He'd miss the black phoenix. They'd become so close over the years.

"Kreacher wonders if anyone will ever bee good enough for Master Regulus Kreacher doubts he would have liked any of the girls Master Regulus met while away," the elf said sceptically.

Regulus smiled.

"You're always so kind, my friend. I'm not being the stuck up prat I used to be. It's not about them not being good enough. It's about my feeling so removed."

"Master Regulus needs to find a woman who will understand him the way Kreacher does."

Regulus laughed.

"Well Kreacher, if you were a pretty human woman, you'd be just perfect. Who else knows me like you do, and loves me as you do? And I'd do anything for you."

He smiled.

"But alas, fate has ever been unkind,"he quipped.

Kreacher thought for a long moment.

"Kreacher would like to see Master Regulus happy. If Master Regulus used transfiguration on Kreacher...To make him a woman..."

Regulus laughed, then seeing the hurt on the little elf's face stopped at once.

"I am sorry, my friend. It's just that...Well..."

He studied Kreacher. Did he not have a point? Hadn't they been through so many things together that they shared a bond that no one else could ever touch?

"What if I tried it? If you couldn't be happy as...A human and a woman. That's a lot to deal with, Kreacher."

He remembered the books well he'd scanned on Muggle psychology that Mag loved so much.

"It could mess with your mind. I appreciate the fact that you love me that much, but truly, I'd never want to hurt you."

"Kreacher understands, but Kreacher would try," the elf insisted.

Regulus was torn, unwilling yet intrigued by the idea of a partner who understood him so closely at the same time. Another more distant part of him couldn't believe this conversation was even happening it was so unreal.

"If I tried this...And Kreacher didn't like it, he would have to swear to tell me," Regulus said firmly.

Kreacher bounced up, eyes bright and eager at the thought of serving his master and of being able to help lift the sorrow from Regulus that never retreted for long.

"Yes, Kreacher promises to tell Master if Kreacher does not like it."

Regulus sighed, and lifted the crystal and lava rock wand Mag had made for him. It was twice the strength of a wooden wand, so would at least lend twice the strength to the spell, the crystal magnifying the magic performed with it. He pointed it at Kreacher and envisioned a lovely woman. Not too tall or too short, an aristocratic face, soft light brown hair spilling over her shoulders, he would leave Kreacher his eye color and shape so that a part of Kreacher always remained in the young woman's face, but he did concentrate on giving him the perfect body. Nice chest, nice bottom, and...the elf crumpled, screaming. Regulus gasped, nearly dropping the wand, mind racing as it desperately saught to discover a way to stop this in mid spell before he killed the most precious friend he'd ever had. But Kreacher was growing...And soft brown hair spilled over the carpet. Had he been mad to use transfiguration on something living, to make it something else living? Of course he had. How lonely and stupid and desperate...He did deserve to die, but no mercy could be shown until Voldemort was dead.

The woman lay gasping on the floor. It had taken about 7 seconds in all. What had he done?

"Kreacher?"

"Master? Kreacher is...Alright. It hurt Kreacher, but it will be worth it if Kreacher can make Master Regulus happy."

"I want you to be happy as well,"Regulus said, kneeling down on the floor.

"Are you still hurting?"

Kreacher sat up, slowly shaking her? Head.

"Not any longer. And Kreacher shall be happy ifMaster Regulus is."

Kreacher's voice was now the soft voice of a young woman with a hint of roughness that made it sultry. Regulus's blue gaze scanned over the youthful slender frame of the woman's body that Kreacher now wore, scanning for any breaks or imperfections that could cause his friend pain, but there seemed to be none. Kreacher's back was straightand gaze curious and awe filled as he stared down at his new lady like curves.

"We've got to get you some clothes," Regulus observed. "I wonder if any of mother's are in the attic."

At the thought of Kreacher in 'Ma Black's clothes both snickered. This was the sort of silly secret joke that could've gotten them both in vast amounts of grief wer Ma Black' still alive. The years seemed to roll away for that moment.

And like any teenage boy, Regulus found himself staring at Kreacher's perfect chest that he'd just made for him.

"We may as well see if you can handle this now...If we can handle it. Are you up for it?"

Kreacher nodded, eyes innocent and trusting.

Regulus didn't know if he could do this, but he had to try or risk hurting the elf's feelings and making him go through all that pain of transfiguring 2 times, if he had to transfigure him back, and all for nothing.

"I would like to please you first. If you do not like it."

"Kreacher can learn to please Master Regulus."

Regulus firmly shook his head.

"It's about you first, my friend. You must see if you can be comfortable or I won't be."

Kreacher nodded, though it was obvious by his doubtful face, such a lovely face he'd created, that he'd prefer to be pleasing Regulus instead as he felt a proper servant should.

Regulus stood and scooped the woman up into his arms. He carried her from the library and up to his bedroom. He'd never had anyone there until now. Fitting they shared this together, he thought gently placing her on the bed.

"Give it a moment as it'll be something to get used to, but if you don't like it, remember you promised."

He could never picture sharing anything physical with his elf, but this lovely woman was something else...And she had Kreacher's mind, his love and loyalty, something Regulus knew he'd never have from anyone else. And he did love Kreacher. Not in taht way before of course, but in time, with this body, who knew. Kreacher deserved happiness and pleasure as much as anyone did and more, and as much as Regulus felt he himself did not. Kreacher'seyes were trusting as Regulus used the skill he'd learned during his many years as a vampire to give her pleasure. From prolonged heated kisses on Kreacher's lips to all the sensative areas of his newly formed body, Regulus paid prolonged and thorough attention. As he'd expected the lovely body was stiff at first, eyes nervous, yet determined, but sooner than Regulus had expected, Kreacher was able to appreciate the joy of a woman's body, and the pleasure it could experience. Soon her hands tangled in Regular's hair, and she was arching under him making soft sounds of pleasure.

He raised his face briefly.

"You are happy?"

"Please,Master Regulus,"She gasped,

"You must not...Please...Kreacher would like for you not to stop."

Regulus chuckled, and granted her wish. She would have to learn not to behave like a house elf, he thought. That would be necessary. At the moment, though, there was only the joy that he gave her pleasure, and the excitement of sharing something physical with someone he truly connected with on all levels.

And because Kreacher had always been smarter and more advanced than other Elves that Regulus had seen, it didn't take his old friend long to return the pleasure in kind. Never had Regulus ever felt so complete. It was more than just the physical act though that was beyond wonderful. It was the connecting of two souls that were separated for far too long. Hours later the two lay tangled together breathless and blissful.

"You were right," Regulus murmured into Kreacher's hair. "This was right...I've never felt so complete or so at peace."

Regulus was finally and completely home. Whatever was to come, whatever adjustments had to be made, they would make them together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kreacher my Love/A Harry Potter fan fic

By JekyllHydeClub

This is a continuation of Regulus Black's story had it not been full of plot holes in books, trust me google it we're not by far the only ones to have seen this. Here is our take on how it went down. We must warn you, Gentle Readers, that this even sort of traumatized us at first, but we listen to the tales characters whisper to us and are loyal to them, writing them down even if we don't particularly like it. Bottom line it makes sense. One of us had a dream that inspired this writing/Makes us feel like the Shellys' now all we need is a Lord Byron to hang out with.

For now this story is self contained. Most characters other than Magritte WestCraven, Dora and Mortis, the death phoenix, belong to JKR and not us, obviously.

In this 2 hearts at last come together who should've been so for a long time. Two souls who were suffering have at last found their well deserved peace.

A little back story here as the relationship between Regulus Black and Kreacher may be...ur...a bit difficult for people to grasp as it is so strange. Regulus Black's story doesn't change from what JKR wrote. What she was not aware of was that he had a vampire friend turn him before he went into the lake ofInferi. He hid out only returning when it seemed Voldemort had resurfaced. He'd been unable to find Kreacher or the house before due to the charms Sirius had placed on it for the sake of the order, and had sent the elf a note he'd never gotten. So Regulus also believed it was unsafe to return before that. He also believed that Kreacher did not wish to see him again due to what Kreacher suffered at Voldemort's hands. Regulus falsely believed that Kreacher blamed him because he, Regulus, blamed himself. Regulus is a bit of a tragic character in that sense carrying all the blame that was his and then some for unknowingly following the monster Voldemort was and never being aware. Not only that this error in judgement nearly got his dearest friend killed for such a stupid reason as to see if some defenses on a locket actually worked!

This bit of writing takes place between Harry's 5th and 6th year of school.

Part 2

"Regulus is inviting us out to dinner," Severus said, lowering the note he held."But he...can't eat. Is he asking us to watch him kill Death Eaters or...I'm confused."

Severus snickered, a rare occurrence for him, but if anyone could make him laugh it was Magritte. She rarely made others laugh, but that made her all the more reliable.

"He says he's fallen in love and wants us to have dinner with them both. He says his lady is mortal and will be dining with us."

"Fallen in what?" Mag's large green eyes flew wide, her lips parted slightly. "Like as of yesterday he was entirely single, wasn't he?"

Severus chuckled again, breaking a daily record. "I thought so."

"Alright then," Mag said.

The two walked into the restaurant Regulus had given the address for in his letter. It was a low key affair, yet classy and intimate with small tables for 4. The carpet wasn't overly thick but that likely made it easier to clean. There was a lot of shiny brass about that put Severus in mind of Victorian styles. The two waited in the foyer for Regulus and whoever his companion was, both expressing curiosity in a quiet conversation as they stood off to the side so that other diners could come and go. Regulus entered soon enough with a young woman's hand in his. She stood at average height, perhaps 5 feet 4 inches with a simple green dress on that looked a bit outdated. Something in her face when she and Regulus came to stand in front of them looked startlingly familiar, but Severus couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Kreacher and I wanted to be the ones to tell you," Regulus said.

"Kreacher," Severus looked about for the elf. "Tell us what?"

The girl at Regulus's side blushed and cleared her throat slightly. "Kreacher...is here," she said quietly.

"Where,"Mag began then her jaw dropped. Severus then understood why the girl's face looked so familiar. It was her round elf eyes. "But what..." he stuttered. "Why? What are you doing?"

Was this some scheme to capture more Death Eaters? Because otherwise he was confused.

"Kreacher and I are a couple now. We are happier than we could've ever imagined and we hope you will be happy for us as well," Regulus said and Mag choked.

A serving witch came to seat them so the four remained silent until she'd gotten them settled and taken drink orders for the three who could have them. Regulus ordered as well so needless attention wouldn't be brought to the fact he was a vampire. No one had recognized him upon his return thus far for the simple fact he hadn't changed in so long. No one would've expected that and he was nearly as young as a Hogwarts student. Once the witch was out of sight, Severus said, "If this is a joke, which I hope it is, we don't have time for such silliness right now, which the two of you should know."

"It's no joke," Regulus said, giving him a slight frown. "As I said I'd hoped you would be happy for us."

Severus was having difficulty processing this and had nothing to say for several seconds. Mag only stared wordlessly. "But why," Severus finally managed.

"Because we love one another very much and it's not as if anyone else could make either of us truly happy or be as close to us as we are to one another. With that in mind we felt we should give it a go," Regulus said.

Severus looked at Kreacher. "You...you suddenly want to shag Regulus?"

He knew this was none of his affair...none at all, but his mind just couldn't take it in.

"Kreacher likes it quite a lot. He enjoys himself quite a lot with Master Regulus's body," he said rather shamelessly.

Mag made a sound of disgust.

"I see," Severus said dryly. More than he needed to see truly.

"I really wish you would stop calling me Master. We were best friends for ages and you still insisted on that rubbish but now that we're...far more I really wish you'd not call me that," Regulus protested half heartedly, obviously knowing that Kreacher always did what Kreacher wished to do.

"Kreacher knows, but he enjoys calling Regulus Master Regulus."

The drinks arrived, giving Severus's mind a blessed mental respite, and they ordered. The dinner was spent attempting to make small talk. When Kreacher and Regulus began kissing eventually, Mag and Severus exchanged looks of mutual horror and the looks remained in place as Regulus drew Kreacher onto his lap and began to feed him...her?

"You didn't eat nearly enough while I was gone," the vampire said tenderly.

"Kreacher didn't care," the elf said, a sadness that somehow disturbed Severus flickering over his eyes briefly before he snuggled closer to Regulus, gaze clearing as he took another bite of the shrimp he'd ordered.

If this made them both less miserable, Severus supposed he understood, but most of his mind was still reeling with shock and it was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Are you going to tell Albus," Mag asked, suddenly amused at the prospect. She wasn't a huge Dumbledore fan, to Severus's annoyance. Mag always felt that Albus should've been more aggressive against Voldemort in the beginning and that he should've never allowed Harry Potter into Hogwarts as, to her mind, it made the school unsafe for other students. She having been 2 years ahead of him had felt resentful at all the drama his attendance at the school caused including that of the triwizard tournament.

"Oh I think he'll figure it out for himself," Regulus said casually. "It isn't as if we're trying to hide it."

"Kreacher thinks he would like to learn transfiguration from Albus Dumbledore," the elf...former elf spoke up, eyes brightening at his sudden idea. "He is supposed to be one of the best and if Kreacher ever has to take his form again for any reason, he would prefer to learn to do it himself."

Severus thought that with this in mind, it was a good thing Albus was so bloody open minded.


	3. Chapter 3

Kreacher my Love

Chapter 3

New O character Kereston Boxwood belongs to me as does Magritte Westcraven, all other characters are of course property of JKR.

They had been invited to a party at Magritte WestCraven's family manor, but Kreacher did not wish to be there. He never willingly left Master Regulus's side even before they became a couple, so he would never send Master Regulus to a party alone, but he was uncomfortable here considering how Magritte and Severus Snape had behaved last night at dinner.

Kreacher hated even admitting to himself that he had been made uncomfortable at the way Master Regulus's friends had reacted to their new found love. Not Kreacher's friends, the elf thought darkly. No one who behaved that way about something most precious to Kreacher were going to be his friend. Master Regulus had always insisted that his friends were Kreacher's friends, the two went everywhere together and if someone didn't like Kreacher, Master Regulus would never welcome them into his confidences. To Kreacher's mind Severus Snape and Magritte WestCraven had been unforgivabley rude to both of them. When he expressed as much to Master Regulus, Master Regulus said they were just shocked and would come around. He did not seem bothered, but Kreacher was very much bothered.

The two had made him feel...uncomfortable and wrong about the new found happiness he and Master Regulus found together. Nothing was wrong with it! It was legal and they were consenting adults, and deserved any bit of happiness they could get.

"Are you alright?"

Kreacher looked up to see that the small blonde girl with long curly hair speaking, addressed her question to him. He started slightly, realizing that he had been tugging at the skirt of his dress in agitation as he thought. He sat in a chair in the corner of the WestCraven library while Master Regulus looked at books. Normally Kreacher would've looked at books too, but his heart was not in it today. Perhaps because his heart was on the edge of its seat waiting for someone else to be unkind about their relationship.

Kreacher studied the skirt then his gaze rose to the blonde. The dress was one of the former mistresses that he'd found in the attic and altered with magic to fit his new female form. Feeling the unfamiliar hair that elves didn't have falling across his cheeks, Kreacher reached up to push back the light brown tresses. Pretty hair, he thought.

"Kreacher...Kreacher if fine," he replied, but the blonde looked doubtful as she sat down beside him.

"I'm Kereston," she said. I'm about to start my last year at Hogwarts. Let me tell you it can't begin then end soon enough!"

Is Kereston a friend of Magritte," Kreacher asked suspiciously, already suspecting the answer. She was at Magritte's stupid party, after all.

"Usually," Kereston said dryly. "We're both in Slytherin house, but she's a year older, of course. She was rude and nearly fell asleep today while I was talking about my issues with the Ministry, and that's rude so today I'm not feeling very friendly."

"You talk as much as Kreacher, so the two of you should get on," Mag said from near the snack table where she was standing with her parents. Kreacher remembered her parents from long ago. They were Slytherins then along with Master Regulus, but a few years ahead of him. They usually spent their time with Severus Snape, though they had graduated before him. Both of them had always treated Kreacher properly and kindly so he gave them a nod of greeting.

"That's just fine," Kereston told Mag, then pointedly turned away from her and toward Kreacher. "I wanted to offer...Like if you want some help adjusting to being a girl, getting things for your hair and like getting new clothes, and such, I"d be glad to go shopping with you," she offered.

Kreacher hesitated. That was very kind, surprisingly so, but he didn't like to go anywhere without Master Regulus.

"We can go during the day while Regulus has to sleep if you want, then it won't cut into your time with him," Kereston added. That did seem interesting, but Kreacher liked to guard Master Regulus during the day. Master Regulus had already assured him that Mortis, his death phoenix, could do that, so Kreacher nodded slowly after a few seconds of consideration. "Kreacher supposes that may be nice," he said slowly.

"He thinks he would appreciate Kereston's help with such things."

Kereston smiled. "Great then! It'll be fun. You are very pretty. There are just so many styles of clothes, and you should get to look at them and decide what you like."

"Kreacher thinks he would like whatever Master Regulus likes," he said.

"Well we can take him the next time and go at night, but you should develop your own style too," Kereston insisted. That reminded Kreacher of Master Regulus wanting him to be free. He'd refused tearfully when Master Regulus was a teenager and wanted to free him so they could travel together as equals after he graduated Hogwarts, but recently he had handed him the Mistress's dress and tricked Kreacher into his unwanted freedom for which he was still a little resentful.


	4. Chapter 4

Kreacher My Love

Chapter 4:

Kreacher agreed to meet Kereston after lunch to go shopping. She would meet him at Grimmauld place. Master Regulus insisted that he eat breakfast lunch and dinner or Kreacher would have simply skipped lunch. Often he skipped dinner, forgetting to eat when in Master Regulus's arms being more focused on satisfying other appetites. Those new appetites thrilled and exhilarated Kreacher, giving him a whole new thirst for life. Something more to look forward to each day. Things beyond anything he'd ever imagined his body could feel under the touch of another, but with Master Regulus so familiar and almost natural due to the extreme closeness they'd always shared.

That was how it often was. Thought of having lunch turned into thoughts of why he hadn't had dinner, which brought his mind back to thoughts of pleasure with Master Regulus. He was eager to experience it again and again and looked avidly forward to sunset, resenting any time Master Regulus had to spend helping stupid Harry Potter prepare for his fight with The Dark Lord whenever that would be. He resented that as well as any time Master Regulus spent assisting Albus Dumbledore or even when Master Regulus saw his friends. Those friends who looked upon their love with horror. But this new friend, Kereston, was very kind to Kreacher. This was surprising and pleasant and Kreacher was always open to new friends if they were kind. This thought prompted another and he invited Kereston to have lunch at Grimmauld that he would prepare for them. Then they'd go shopping. She eagerly excepted and was prompt, knocking upon the door at precisely noon or just a few minutes after.

Kreacher had spent the morning continuing to clean and sort the house, at last putting to rights the shambles he'd let the place fall into. Master Regulus spoke of redecorating and allowing Kreacher to do most of it which the elf found pleasing and exciting. He would be allowed to choose the new furniture, drapes and even pictures for the walls! Unheard of and exciting. Master Regulus felt the old decor had too many painful memories for them both and that as they were starting over their home should show it.

Master Regulus had to get the place back from Harry Potter's clutches, but it had been easier than Kreacher had expected. Master Regulus firmly told Harry Potter that they would like their home back and Harry Potter handed it over. As Master Regulus was still legally dead and wanted it kept that way until the Dark Lord was himself dead, it was requested that Master Regulus leave the house to Kreacher. So Kreacher was the legal owner of their family home. It would have felt more odd if he, in his heart, did not know it was truly owned by Master Regulus. As soon as he was able to legally present himself as alive, Kreacher would hand the deed right over.

"Kreacher is happy to see Kereston," he said as he opened the door and ushered the small curly haired blonde inside.

"He hopes Kereston enjoys salad and cucumber sandwiches. It seems fitting for the summer and now Kreacher finds he must watch his weight," he said, glancing down at the slender female form he wore.

"That sounds wonderful, and thank you for inviting me again. I'm short so I also have to watch my weight. Short people can gain in a blink," she said, looking up with a smile at Kreacher, who was now taller than she. He stood at average height for a human lady now and Kereston was around five feet. He gave a nod of understanding as he lead her into the dining room.

"Kreacher has prepared tea as well. And there are strawberry scones for dessert, Kreacher's own recipe," the elf said proudly. "Kreacher hasn't cooked much in years, having no one to worry over but himself and not very hungry most of the time. He has enjoyed cooking for Kereston," he said with a bright smile, realizing the truth of those words as he spoke them. The two chatted about this and that as they ate, and Kereston complimented his cooking which, though entirely justified, was nonetheless pleasing. Afterward they went shopping for clothes and Kreacher even looked at some furniture for the manor though he didn't settle on anything.

When he came back home the sun was close to setting and he was eager to show off the new summer dresses and sandals he had chosen to Master Regulus. He hurriedly undressed, ready to try on the first of 5 dresses, then realized with the sun setting there were better reasons to be undressed, and let the dress slide back into its bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Kreacher My Love: Harry Potter fan fic

Chapter 5

The next few weeks were a strange mix of wonderful and uncomfortable for Kreacher. He hated being nervous around friends or even non-friends like Harry Potter and his lot when they looked at him strangely or even perhaps with too much polite acceptance in their eyes. Too much meant it wasn't any more real than those friends who openly felt shocked by his relationship with Regulus and tried unsuccessfully to mind their own business about it. Their eyes had the most trouble minding their own business with too much staring or disapproval or even the pointed need to look away. The antistare? Well he hated all of it.

He loved being with Regulus, though and when the two were alone his heart was so full of warm love, happiness and yes the delicious passion of the sort he'd never imagined, that all the rest was well worth it. He and Regulus were getting their footing and while it would've been far easier without anyone else about, there were far too many people about for Kreacher's liking, it was still a magical time. Regulus was a strong presence at his side, never doubting their relationship and never allowing anyone like Harry Potter or any of his filthy friends to disrespect Kreacher.

During the lessons Regulus gave to Harry Potter in the matters of legilimancy, Kreacher tried half heartedly to restrain his comments at Harry Potter's obvious inadequacy. When he was unable to restrain himself, he would speak in his usual quiet murmur to Regulus who claimed that the unkind comments distracted Harry Potter. Kreacher didn't care, though, because he could tell that his partner found the comments amusing. Regulus knew that Kreacher spoke the truth.

Most wicked of all, though, was how Kreacher loved the way Regulus chose to silence him. When Regulus drew blood from Kreacher's neck it felt so very good that he couldn't think. If he spoke too frequently about Harry Potter's inadequacies during a lesson, Regulus would take Kreacher onto his lap and draw blood and Kreacher nearly went into a pleasure stupor which made him quiet for the rest of the lesson. Regulus never took much blood. It wasn't the amount, but rather the intensity of the feelings it gave Kreacher. The red faced embarrassment of Harry Potter didn't hurt either and made Kreacher feel oddly proud and smug.

Only a few times did Kreacher have dreadful nightmares that Master Regulus left again or had never returned.

Regulus made him visit a doctor once, and that was the only time Kreacher could truly recall being angry with him. Master Regulus feared that Kreacher's heart could not withstand all their passionate nights even when Severus Snape assured him that Kreacher wasn't nearly as old as he often pretended to be. Kreacher did not agree but nor did he protest which should've been telling enough. As Severus Snape said, he had no wrinkles save for the lines on his face worn there by grief and misery. More food and more reasons to smile were filling those out nicely though. Still Kreacher went with Severus Snape to a doctor at St. Mungos for a physical just to ease Master Regulus's mind. Of course Kreacher came away with a clean bill of health, but the experience was so humiliating that Kreacher silently vowed to forget that Master Regulus had asked him repeatedly not to call him master. Kreacher was free now, but the term Master somehow still felt oddly comforting.

Severus Snape did not seem to understand this, claiming that Kreacher was most definitely the one in charge of the relationship, but Kreacher never cared what anyone else thought and he certainly wasn't about to start after a doctor visit he'd not wanted.


End file.
